


You Never Know the Top til You Get Too Low

by dreamboatqueen



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, So fluffy it hurts, thompsinelli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatqueen/pseuds/dreamboatqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack visits the automat frequently, finding himself unable to stop staring at the little blonde waitress who he had questioned at the Griffith. He hates seeing the rude customers that come through and treat Angie poorly, eventually he decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Know the Top til You Get Too Low

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr reading "can you do a jack/angie where he threatens to beat up some rude costumers and they almost get in a fight because she's afraid he'll get her fired?". It quickly got out of hand because I ship these two very hard. I'll always take prompts for these two over on my tumblr, already-c00lest. Comments are appreciated, enjoy!

Agent Thompson found himself eager to question the little blonde firecracker that seemed to be one of Carter’s only friends again. She was quick-witted and quite a skilled liar if Jack’s senses were correct. But even after the Stark scandal had blown over and Peggy’s status reaffirmed, he gravitated towards the little diner every morning. Thompson could see Angie roll her eyes every time he walked in, but one glance from her boss had her strolling on towards him, plastering on a fake grin.

"What’ll it be Mr. Agent?" she asked. He stared at her for a moment, trying to decipher what exactly made her different from the other girls that would throw themselves at him if he just tossed a glance their way.

"Uh, coffee. Just coffee." he muttered, running a hand over his stubbly jaw.

"What’cha staring at me like that for? What? Do I got something on my face?" Angie asked, arching a perfectly sculpted brow at him. She had to stifle a laugh at seeing the burly agent get all flustered by her as he struggled to come up with an explanation.

"No, not at all, it’s perfect. I mean. There’s nothing there." Jack stumbled out. Angie’s face still reflected disbelief as Jack’s burned a slight pink.

"Alright, Slick. One coffee coming up." she said before turning on her heel and going back to the kitchen.

The following days all had exchanges very much like the first. Until one day, she stopped to sit down at his table as he was reading the paper.

"Alright Sherlock, what’s the deal here? You’ve been coming around far too often for far too long. I thought the whole thing with Peggy was sorted out. And if it isn’t, well I don’t know anything else and-" Angie started in on her rant but was cut off.

"I’m not here because of Peggy. And my name is Jack. Jack Thompson. Would you believe me if I said I liked the coffee?" he offered with a small smile. Thompson could instantly see the tension lift from her after knowing that he wasn’t trying to nail Carter for something.

"Not by a long shot," she muttered, rolling her eyes but still in good nature. "I’m pretty sure someone could make better coffee with dirt." Jack quirked a brow at her and pushed his coffee away from him. "Why are you _really_  here then?”

He hesitated for a moment, trying to ponder why he was there. There was something about Angie Martinelli that Jack just couldn’t stay away from. Even with her hair tucked back and her soft curves hidden under the pastel dress she donned for work, the young lady was quite a sight. But it wasn’t about her looks. It wasn’t even about how she was quick to insult him, as Carter had never lacked in that. The way Angie made him feel was extremely difficult to decipher.

"Honestly?" he asked and she nodded intently. "I don’t know." Angie was displeased with that answer. As she stood to get up, Jack reached out to touch her wrist. "Wait. Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

” _You_? Peggy’s boneheaded coworker who almost ruined her life?” Angie asked in disbelief.

"That would be me," Jack said with discomfort. She stared at him for what seemed like minutes, before turning her cheek as she left the table.

"You can pick me up at seven o’clock. Don’t ruffle Mrs. Fry’s feathers." Angie told him.

* * *

So the two began to see each other quite frequently, even outside of Jack stopping at the diner every morning. He would take Angie out to dinner, let her order the most expensive thing on the menu while he tried not to wince about what it’d do to his wallet. Or sometimes they would go to the theater, even though Angie had seen everything screening at least twice. He would mostly study her in the low-light, watching as she mouthed along to her favorite lines.

Jack found himself seeking her out more often as they grew closer. He no longer felt good after a day of beating answers out of suspects at the office. Instead, Agent Thompson would find himself waiting outside the diner for Angie to be done with her shift and help her take out the trash before walking her home to the Griffith. That is, until the night she reached for his hand and felt the fresh scabs over his knuckles.

"What happened?" Angie asked, brows knit together as she swatted Jack for attempting to pull his hands away from her.

"It’s nothing. Just happened doing work stuff. Don’t worry about it." he dismissed her.

"It’s not  _nothing_. Come in the back, I’ll clean you up.” Angie said, taking his arm and leading him towards the back entrance of the diner while digging out her keys again.

She quickly wet a cloth and sat herself atop the counter, gesturing for him to come over which he did begrudgingly. Taking each hand carefully, she cleaned the scratches with a gentle touch.

"You don’t have to do this, you know." Jack told her. She looked up at him and shook her head in annoyance.

"I once read for the part of a nurse. I think I’d have done a damn good job if I had landed it." she remarked, finishing up then examining his hands and finding that she was satisfied with her job.

* * *

Usually, Jack found amusement when he watched Angie during his morning coffee breaks. He thought it was cute when she got all flustered during a morning rush. Or when she stomped her little feet after having to serve a rude customer. He knew she was just taking a deep breath and counting down the seconds until she finally landed an acting job.

It was a Tuesday morning around 9:31 a.m. when a middle aged man who was a regular patron sat at his table. After rudely barking for a refill, he had tapped Angie on her rear as she walked away. Angie let out a squeak in surprise but was forced to shake it off and walk away as her boss watched. Jack exhaled sharply and left cash to cover his coffee, before loosening his tie and walking up to the man.

"I think you owe the lady an apology," he said, hands on either side of the table, fists clenched.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it Pretty Boy?" the man taunted, his posture turning rigid. Jack let out a dry laugh, before grabbing the man by his collar.

"Listen pal, you’re gonna leave the nice lady a fat tip and never walk in here again, or I’ll take you out back and you’ll wish-" Jack said in a low voice before being interrupted.

"Easy, Cowboy!" Angie yelped, grabbing Jack’s free hand. "I’m sorry, sir." She dragged him away out the back door and into the alleyway behind the diner. "What the hell’s your problem?" Jack tossed his head back, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I’m gonna knock that guy’s teeth out. He has it comin’ Ang-" he started.

"You’re gonna get me  _fired,_  is what! Look, I appreciate the defense of my honor or whatever, but you’re gonna get me in trouble. It’s nothing I’m not used to.” she told him.

"You shouldn’t be. You shouldn’t have to deal with sons of bitches like him. You tell me who bothers you, I’ll make sure they never come in here again." Jack demanded, hands going up to brush against Angie’s face and make her look up at him.

"You’re cute when you get angry," she remarked, smirking up at him while he rolled his eyes.

"I’m serious, Ang."

"Oh, I’m serious too, Tough Guy." she replied, trying but failing to stifle a giggle. "I appreciate it, Slick, I really do. But until my name is in lights, I need a way to pay the bills. The Griffith ain’t exactly cheap to stay at."

"If that greasy cook fires you I’ll teach him a lesson too." Jack frowned. Angie laughed heartily.

"You know, you can’t solve all your problems with good looks or violence, Bonehead." she whispered before leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. Angie instantly felt his body relax into her touch, before he backed them against the brick wall and kissed her back softly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, getting familiar with each others’ kiss, Jack’s hands settling low around Angie’s tiny waist as her delicate hands locked behind his neck. He had to pick her up lightly in order for her to comfortably reach his lips. The two were interrupted when they heard a few pots and pans banging around in the kitchen followed by outbursts of rage.

"I gotta go," Angie whispered, leaning her forehead against Jack’s, feeling him nod in response. He let her down gently, watching as she smoothed the skirt of her uniform. Twirling on her heel, she went to go back inside, but stopped for a moment before opening the door. "Pick me up later?" she shouted.

Breaking out of a trance, Jack smiled and nodded towards her, before moving off of the wall and making his way down the alley towards the main street. He couldn’t help but bring a finger to his lips, as if he could still catch a ghostly impression of the sensation she left on him.

* * *

"What’s got you so happy?" Sousa asked with raised brows when he saw Thompson finally walk into the office with a smile on his face. Jack didn’t bother to reply.


End file.
